My Forbidden Obsession
by artofillusion
Summary: Sasuke has a forbidden obsession, his older brother, Itachi. Set before the massacre. Itasasu, sasuita, yaoi


Summary: Sasuke has a forbidden obsession, his older brother, Itachi. Set before the massacre. Itasasu, sasuita, yaoi.

Disclamer: do not own Naruto, sigh…

A young raven haired boy of about 9 years of age sat crouched down behind an old tree covered from sight by a thick bush. He watched as his older brother, the infamous prodigy Uchiha, sparred with a fellow ninja. They were both teens around 13, but Itachi wasn't a genius for nothing, at his young age he achieved the status of an ANBU captain and he had yet to meet a true challenge.

The other boy didn't stand a chance against the prodigy, for the Uchiha didn't seem to make any effort as he brought their spar to an inevitable finale with his kunai pressed against his comrade's throat. Sasuke watched the scene before him in fascination, admiring his older brother. Itachi was the only person whom Sasuke truly respected and strived to earn the most attention from. Yes, he loved his mother and father, looked up to them but it wasn't the same. The feelings he developed for his brother went beyond that of a brotherly love, it was more like an obsession, but Sasuke didn't quiet realize the extent to which his love reached.

He wanted to be noticed, paid attention to and loved by his brother. He wished that his brother loved him the most and belonged only to him. He wanted to be the only one who could make his brother smile, laugh or even cry, although he had yet to see the later. He wanted Itachi to belong only to him and no one else and thus he decided to spy on his brother as much as he could to learn all that interested his mysterious obsession and to become all that Itachi ever wanted. Sasuke being a foolish child did not yet comprehend how dangerous his ambitions have become. And so he watched on in awe, dreaming that one day he would be able to stand on equal grounds with his amazingly skilled brother, side by side.

As the scene unfolded, the other teen admitted his defeat and slowly turned to face the victor. With a twisted smile he leaned forward closing his eyes and pressed his lips onto the other's. Sasuke gasped from shock and disbelief. A dark, bitter feeling started to well up inside of him, he felt hurt and betrayed. Wasn't a kiss, and the young boy was sure that was a kiss, supposed to be shared only between people who love each other? Did his brother love this boy? Jealousy filled the raven-head's mind as he stared at his motionless brother, who did not move away but didn't lean into the kiss either. Sasuke felt that he should be the only one allowed to touch his brother like that. Even though he has heard that those feelings are not supposed to be present between siblings he completely dismissed the rumor since how can something that feels so right ever be wrong?

Itachi did nothing to stop nor to acknowledge the uninvited kiss that the other boy has given him. It was certainly true that the prodigy held no interest in feminine sex but even though some boys did appeal to him he had yet to feel attracted to anyone. His face displayed no emotion as the boy pulled apart from him with a frown on his face. A lot of girls and boys, even older ninjas, would do almost anything to be noticed by the young prodigy in that way but all in vain, the stone cold beautiful eyes held no warmth for any of them.

"You are truly amazing, Itachi-san, but your heart is made of ice." The boy said bitterly as he walked away from the still unmoving Uchiha.

Sasuke's knuckled turned deathly white as he dove his fingernails deeper into the palms of his pale hands drawing blood, the stinging pain held no meaning for the young boy for he was in rage. How dare that bastard say that about his brother after forcing a kiss on him? Sasuke knew that Itachi, although cold to most people, would occasionally smile for him, only for him and that made Sasuke feel victorious. He was glad that Itachi didn't respond to the kiss and now he wanted to prove, doesn't matter to who be it gods themselves, that the only person who his brother held any affection for was him and him alone. He didn't understand what it was that he wanted to do exactly but he felt that he needed to achieve something the others have not. And so he left, left home to await his brother and to plan his course of actions.

The night had settled deeply in its domain drowning everything in its darkness, only the pale moon light illuminated the unlit room where Sasuke patiently waited for Itachi's return. He lay on his brother's bed hands locked behind his head, eyes directed towards the window watching the moon absentmindedly. The more time passed the more nervous the boy was becoming, nervous in anticipation. A strange new feeling spread throughout his body making him shiver, but not from cold, a feeling that tightened in his stomach and his lower regions. This was new to Sasuke, the way his heart sped up and his mouth went dry just at a mere thought of doing what the other boy did to his beloved brother.

Finally the endless hours of waiting had been awarded as the door quietly opened and Itachi emerged from the dark hallway.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" the older Uchiha asked in a cold tone with unreadable face. Never had he expected to come back home and find his little brother in his own bed waiting for him in a dark room but he could not afford to show any surprise for he was beyond human emotions or so he liked to appear to be.

"Good evening Nii-san" It took almost all his might for Sasuke to stay relaxed as he turned his head towards his brother trying to hide the embracement that threatened to make its way to his delicate face.

"You haven't answered me, little brother. What are you doing here?" Itachi inquired indifferently as he moved closer to the bed while slowly taking off his ANBU uniform.

"I was waiting for you… Itachi" The boy responded in a hushed almost sensual voice as he propped himself up on his elbows while drawing his right knee up bending his leg in an innocent but at the same time very erotic gesture.

"…" Itachi 's heart stilled at the sound of his own name pronounced in the way that was almost too intimate by his own brother. His pulse quickened as he watched the beautiful form before him. Sasuke's position almost seemed inviting and that made the older Uchiha feel something he had not felt towards others.

"Why were you waiting for me, little brother?" Itachi's voice sounded softer now, he wasn't sure why himself but it was as though his little brother held some kind of spell over him. He felt like his ice cold heart was slowly melting whenever he spent time with Sasuke. But now he felt a new fire sparkle inside his chest and although the prodigy was never afraid of anything be it a powerful opponent or death itself, he was suddenly afraid of what the feeling might be.

"I just missed you … Wanted to ask you how your day was…" the boy replied a bit hesitantly but as innoncently looking as he could master. Of course, he knew the older Uchiha would not tell him of his little incident with the other ninja, but he still needed to find a suitable excuse to get rid of Itachi's suspicions.

"…" Itachi looked at his younger brother with a bit of suspicion but decided to dismiss it due to Sasuke's foolishness.

"So… how was you day Nii-san?" the boy asked enthusiastically and rolled onto his side to face his brother completely while the other flopped down next to him on his back.

"Usual"

"What did you do?"

"Train mostly"

The silence descended on the brothers as they laid peacefully each in their own thoughts. Until…

"Nii-san?" the boy's quiet almost shy voice alarmed the older Uchiha as he turned his gaze to look at his companion.

"Yes, brother?"

"Have you ever …"the boy's cheeks were stained with pink as he tried to continue with much evident embarrassment, "kissed anyone?" He quickly averted his gaze towards his fingers which played with the silken sheet that they lay on.

To say the least Itachi was startled by the question that was so innonently asked. Although on the outside nothing betrayed prodigy's disturbance, on the inside he was trying to figure out what game was his little brother playing with him.

Not getting any response the younger boy lifted his eyes to meet with the beautiful obsidian depths just like his own.

"Yes, I have" Itachi paused thinking if he should say more or not, he finally made up his mind, "but it wasn't real."

A shadow of confusion appeared on Sasuke's face as the last comment. What did he mean it wasn't real? I saw it with my own eyes, he thought. As if sensing his brother's confusion, Itachi gazed on the moon and elaborated,

"I felt nothing" Itachi's voice was even and emotionless but something deep inside him was troubling him. It was the way he felt around Sasuke, it was different, warmer and at the same time there was something else, something forbidden but desired.

Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought as he watched his older brother. He was debating within himself but when the bottomless eyes locked with his own all doubts disappeared from his consciousness. And as if in a daze he rose on his knees and palms to tower over his beautfill brother. His eyes roamed over the beuatifull lithe but well build pale form and came to rest on his brother's tender lips. He felt his heartbeat increase drastically and his blood suddently started to ignite as he slowly descended his face towards his brothers. Dark locks covered tingled on Itachi's cheeks and Sasuke could feel the warm breath of his brother as he brushed his innocent lips over Itachi's. The contact they shared, although very brief, made both brothers feel lightheaded, it was new, it was sensual, it was innocent and yet full of desire, it was forbidden.

"Kiss me, Brother" Sasuke demanded in a whisper, only inches away from those inciting lips of his brother's. Before the older Uchiha could protest Sasuke said something that made all the logic melt to ash. "I want to melt that ice heart of yours… Kiss me"

No longer caring about right and wrong, Itachi could do nothing more but to follow his own heart and his little brother's sensual plea.

Itachi lifted his head just enough to meet his brother's lips tenderly. His mind became clouded with forbidden pleasure as he tasted the sweet essence of innocence from the soft rosy lips of his brother.

Sasuke felt drunk from the tender touch, his heart racing but his mind content knowing that his brother kissed him back, that those usually empty and cold eyes held something powerfull, a hot flame of desire and need burned in those obsidian pools. He himself could not stop at the pleasant sensations that washed over his body on every contact they made.

A slick hot tongue traced Sasuke's bottom lip slowly, sharp teeth bit down on it teasingly, playing with it. Pleasure shot through his mind and body as a soft moan escaped Sasuke's lips and he felt that same skillfull tongue enter his own hot cavern desperately savoring more of that sweet taste that was purely his.

Electricity shot through their bodies as the older Uchiha flipped them so Sasuke now lay underneath him with his smaller fingers laced with Itachi's longer slender ones. Sasuke melt into his brother forgetting about the whole world except for the only person that mattered to him. The person that was kissing him senseless, that was drowning him in increadible pleasure as his body went weak and electrified in his brother's strong but tender embrace. He never wanted this to end.


End file.
